


Her Good Boys

by audiaphilios



Series: From Tumblr With Lo-- [24]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Dom/sub, Domme Lardo, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Power Exchange, Rare Pairings, Sub Kent, Switch Shitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:22:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audiaphilios/pseuds/audiaphilios
Summary: And that’s the kind of power exchange that sates that creature that sits in Lardo’s chest and absorbs each slight about her height, her gender, her ethnicity, her art. All the microaggressions in her life that she’s Too Cool™ to react to, all the things that grow weighty and indignant and ravenous in her chest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a bit of a collab with holsters-eyeglasses, who seems to have disappeared from tumblr, or I can't remember their new name. Holler if this is you!
> 
> I've put their contribution in blockquotes.
> 
> [Originally posted to tumblr June 5, 2016.](http://audiaphilios.tumblr.com/post/145422758605/holsters-eyeglasses-audiaphilios)

Kent  _loved_  that she owned him at flipcup. Lardo was the only unimpressed person at Jack’s shitty college, and he’s not used to feeling like he has to work for approval. Sure, he’s worked hard to be where he is, but hockey, people, celebrity–it’s all come to him pretty naturally. 

Lardo makes him _want_.

> Lardo loves Shitty, she does, he’s her bro and also her boyfriend. But Shitty’s just so _easy._ He’s so good to her, really sweet and romantic at times, and when he subs, he does so beautifully but _easily._
> 
> Parser is great because he’s like a puppy, all bark and no real bite, and in sore need of training. Lardo really gets to stretch her domming muscles with Parse because, he’s great and consenting and desperate and all that jazz, but he’s also kind of a mouthy brat. Lardo doesn’t let him off easy, demands his best, makes him _earn_ everything. It’s a really awesome dynamic for both of them: Lardo needs to give Parse all of her attention, just to keep him in line; Parse needs to give her all of her attention, just to impress her.

The thing is, Shitty doesn’t _need_  to sub. He’s comfortable with it because he’s comfortable with most things to do with his body, he’s comfortable with roleplay, he’s comfortable with focusing on his partner’s pleasure. But he’s pure switch. Lardo’s sure he gets something out of it when subbing, because he can and does reach that _space_ , but it’s not something he needs. 

Kent, on the other hand, fights her for it. He mouths off, and argues against his body, and _needs_  her firm hand like it’s oxygen to a collapsed lung. Subbing is _not comfortable_  for Kent, because it brings him places he needs to go that he’d rather pretend don’t exist. Places where he’s vulnerable, where he’s tender, where he’s not in charge. Subbing isn’t about his body or roleplay or pleasing Lardo, it’s intensely mental, intensely emotional, and just…intense. Kent _wants_  this in a way he struggles to find words for, and _needs_  Lardo to get him there.

And that’s the kind of power exchange that sates that creature that sits in Lardo’s chest and absorbs each slight about her height, her gender, her ethnicity, her art. All the microaggressions in her life that she’s Too Cool™ to react to, all the things that grow weighty and indignant and ravenous in her chest. Shitty’s great because she can relax around him. She can count on him not to contribute to the tangled mess of What She Deals With because he gets it. But being with Kent is what calms that beast, diminishes it. Transmits to her the calm and steadiness to remain Too Cool™. Being with Kent actively lightens her load. It’s a lot like being high, but even more like being well-rested. Waking up perfectly after an untroubled night’s sleep to find that all is right in your world. Feeling strong enough to take on anything the world can throw at you.

After a session, after the aftercare, they’re both practically floating out of the room, around the house. Watching Shitty and Kent interact afterwards is always a pleasure in itself, because Shitty gets it, a bit– he knows the sensation, at least, even if he doesn’t know the _feeling_. Kent is still on his best behavior, and incredibly affectionate, which Shitty adores. Usually the two of them will end up curled up like kittens on the sofa while Lardo watches them from the kitchen, cup of coffee in hand. Her good boys.


End file.
